Fancy
|image = CimorelliFancy.PNG|250px |band = Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX |album = The New Classic''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fancy_%28Iggy_Azalea_song%29 |released = February 17, 2014 |genre = Electro hop |label = Island |runtime = 3:19 |writer = |producer = |before = Classic |current = |after = - }} "''Fancy" is a song by Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX. It is Azalea's first song to chart on the US Billboard Hot 100. It was recorded at DigiFest UK and uploaded to Cimorelli's YouTube on May 22, 2014.Description from video reads: "Filmed at DigiFest UK, Lauren and Dani are featured doing one of their favorite things -- rapping." Lyrics Lauren, rapping: First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it) And I'm still in the bizness I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right) Yeah, you want a check like this Turn it up, pick it up, just like this (like this) Couple months, I'll be cranking out hits High heels, something worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Always give it to them straight, never chase that (never) Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?) Bring the hook in, where the bass at? First class feelin', you should taste that Amy: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name 'Bout to blow Dani, rapping, with Cimorelli: I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this" Dani, rapping: Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is And my flow the hardest, each beat did depart it Swagger on stupid, I can't shop at no department To get my money on time If they not money, decline And swear I meant that there's so much that they give that line a rewind So get my money on time If they not money, decline Dani, rapping, with Cimorelli: I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind Dani, rapping: Now tell me, who that, who that? They do that, do that? I put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold Dani, rapping, with Cimorelli: I been working on my bizness, with some change to throw Katherine: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name 'Bout to blow Christina: Crash the hotel Just can't help that I want it all Make the phone call Feels so good getting what I want Yeah, keep on turning it up Chandelier swinging, we don't give a Big star, yeah I'm deluxe Classic, expensive, you can't get enough Ow Dani, rapping: Still stunnin', how you love that Got the whole world asking how I does that Work hard, hands off, can't touch this Living life so good Yeah, I love this Lauren, rapping: It's just the way I like it, yeah High life, private jets, and a pilot, yeah Yeah, I'm always getting money Got the whole world asking how I does it, like Cimorelli: I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name 'Bout to blow Dani, rapping: Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-I-G-G-Y Cimorelli: Blow Who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-I-G-G-Y About to blow Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Songs by Charli XCX